The Heartless Princess, an Exorcist and a Jester
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: When Lavi is drawn to the beauty of cold hearted Princess Lenalee, he can only think of marrying her. So he creates Allen a Jester to keep her cold heart happy, what he found was something evil in the beautiful Princess Lenalee. AllenXLavi ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN -MAN! (SO SAD) OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! SO REMEMBER NOT MINE! (STILL SO SAD)**

**A/N: No, I am not clever enough to come up with such an awesome idea on my own. You see, this drabble/oneshot is based off of/inspired by a lovely Manga called 'The Tarot Cafe'. If you're curious, go read it. Otherwise, enjoy! :D Also sorry to all Lenalee fans I just wanted to use as much characters from the show as I could, so . . . sorry I just needed a girl to use :) **

The young Exorcist sighed with distress looking to the clear sky. He waited for his old friend Kanda Yu hoping he would let him release the stress he has been feeling. Lavi was desperate to tell someone of his horrific nightmare of a month; they said talking about it helped. He just hoped _they_ were right. He leaned back in his chair hoping to calm his nerves; he took a drink of his ice tea. He had decided to leave Allen at home sparing him the memories of _her. _

He took another drink, and sighed.

"You keep doing that and people are going to think your some poor sad ass bum" came a rude voice from behind Lavi, he turned trying to hide the surprise jump but letting the big grin on his face rain free.

"Kanda, you're late" Lavi greeted playfully. Kanda took a seat in front of Lavi, a little annoyed that they had to sit outside. Kanda was still not completely sure why he was here, but he has known Lavi for a long time so he owed him this much to come to his friend's aid.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about? Your usually hyper and annoying but when you ringed me to come and visit your sounded . . . well unhappy" Kanda saw Lavi's face fall his eyes seemed to have gone dark

"I know you already know about Princess Lenalee and Allen but . . . I feel like if I don't talk about it, I won't feel . . . I won't feel like Allen will be safe" Kanda could see the strain on Lavi's face

_This is truly hard for him_

Kanda raised his hand "Don't worry I know what you mean, go ahead and talk" Lavi gave a weak smile and took a deep breath.

. . . It started when I traveled to England . . . and there I meet Princess Lenalee . . .

_Lavi's POV & Narrator's POV (1 Month Ago)_

Princess Lenalee never smiled, cried, or frowned. She was perfect in every way, except she seemed to possess no emotions. Perhaps a God, jealous of her beauty, took away her heart.

A princess would never want to marry me . . . I'm just an Exorcist nothing special where she came from. I was foolish then, having beauty consumes my lust. So, I kidnapped her and brought her to my home back in Japan.

The beautiful Princess Lenalee sat on her soft plush chair, pleasantly surrounded by flowers of all sorts. He face was as life less as a broken doll. I kneeled before her holding a delicate white rose

'Will you marry me? I'll do whatever you ask of me" I asked hoping to hide the pleading in my voice. She looked at me with her big beautiful dark eyes, letting her long black hair fall forward slightly

'If you can make me smile – and keep me smiling all the time – then I'll marry you'

I tried everything I could to make her smile, but nothing worked. She never showed any emotion whatsoever. She just gazed at me coldly.

---

Kanda huffed "She's not the one fore you it sounds like"

Lavi only stared at nothing "It didn't matter. I wanted to win her heart" he said gravely.

---

I decided to create a jester that could make her smile, being a bookman it wasn't hard to find something to _truly _make a jester. I worked hard and long, having to start over a few times for my lack of ability. But finally I had him. For my own work even I was impressed by his perfection.

I dressed him in an all black medium length coat leaving his arms bar except for the mid arm gloves. With shorts, the curl of his shoes and the famous jester hat with bells. With red paint I drew a five pointed star above his left eye that trailed down over it and curved on his cheek. His name was Allen.

He kneeled down bowing his head 'Nice to meet you, Master, your wish is my command'

'My wish is for you to make Princess Lenalee smile, your sole purpose is to make her happy' I confirmed. He seemed to give me a sullen expression before lowering his head again.

'As you wish, Master'

I brought Allen to Princess Lenalee, her expression sill as cold as ever.

'Princess Lenalee, I have a gift for you' I said stepping aside from Allen, he bowed

'Nice to meet you, Princess' she only sighed her expression never changing.

---

"So even the Jester could not touch her heart?" Kanda asked taking a sip of ice tea

"That is true, but the Princess smiled for the first time in her life when Allen performed'

---

Allen waved his hand over his top hat, after showing her that nothing was inside. With another wave he moved his hand back and a flock of white doves fluttered out. Bringing a smile to her face, but as soon as they were gone her smiled faded and she huffed

'You can stop now. You're boring me'

When the Princess lost interest in him, Allen had nothing to do. So he used to sit in my office and silently watch me as I worked curies at the different books that lined the walls. When working alone I would sometime feel a presence, like someone was watching me so when I would turn around nothing would be there. Only the soft jingle of bells.

---

Kanda watched Lavi closely seeing the faraway look in his eyes, almost wistful but pained. He could only guess what he was feeling.

"Sometimes people don't understand their own feelings" Lavi snapped back giving a slight nod, a tint of pink across his cheeks obviously thinking of Allen.

Kanda spoke again "She was not the person you thought she was"

Lavi took a deep breath "Like I said, I was drawn to her beauty. But, as time went by, I began to realize who she really was"

---

She may have been beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, she was a monster.

Allen slide the deck of cards in front of him giving the allusion that they floated, trying his best to get Princess Lenalee to smile. She only glared coldly

'This is so _not_ fun anymore. I'm totally bored.' The bunny on her lap, one of Lavi's newer creations looked up to her

'Princess, why don't you feel any joy or sadness? Other people laugh and cry very easily, but you're different . . .'

The princess was silent, and then lifted the stuffed bunny by its arms off her lap. She said with a tone filled with annoyance, squeezing the bunnies' arms

'You talk too much. You must be punished for annoying me!' she squeezed again and started to twist

'OUCH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!' it cried in pain till its arms were ripped from its body. The Princess smiled with amusement and tossed the now rage of a toy to the ground.

'This doll's no good. Look how easily it breaks.' She said coldly looking at Allen; she brought her hand to her face to lean on it

'I just thought of a fun game . . .' she said slyly looking up and down at Allen.

The chains clanged together above Allen' head as he trembled with fear, hearing footsteps he looked back seeing Princess Lenalee he expressionless face holding a thick black whip.

'Your Jesting was boring me to death. I thought you were useless but I think _this _is going to be fun!' as she said_ this_ she snapped the whip against her hand, sending chills down Allen's back. She pulled her arm back and lashed out.

---

Lavi shock his head "I had no idea what was going on, until one day . . ."

---

Lavi looked over a recent file he received when he noticed Allen standing in the door way watching, his eyes almost in a glazed over way.

'What is it? Do you have something to tell me?' Allen looked away to the window that looked out over a field of grass, and then looked me straight in the eyes.

'Master, is it true that dolls like myself can't have any feelings or sensations?' I was surprised with the question but I answered honestly

'Well, the dolls I now create do laugh, frown, and speak, but they don't have actual feelings. You were made the same way' Allen's eyes grew sad

'Oh . . . but aren't you "feeling" something when your heart beats fast and you think you like someone?'

I stood frozen.

A soft expression came across Allen's face 'Master, when I look at you, I feel like I'm floating on air . . . air that smells like roses'

I blushed with such strong words towards me, my heart beating fast. I took hold of him 'But, you . . . you shouldn't have those feelings! You're just a doll!' I moved my hand away from his arm feeling something warm seep through; his clothes were spotted with blood.

I pulled the shirt away my eyes widening with horror with what I saw . . .

---

Lavi closed his eyes taking a deep breath, his hand was shaking slightly.

'I'm sorry it's just . . ." Kanda raised his hand cutting Lavi off

_This is truly hard for him_ he thought watching Lavi calm himself. He took another deep breath and continued . . .

---

'WHO . . . WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!!' I yelled. Allen's body was covered with deep gashes, his fair skin red and swollen. He looked away, but I pulled his face back feeling my heart ache.

'Don't worry. I'll repair your wounds' I placed my hand on Allen's chest reciting the chant from a book that will return the body to health. He looked at me with his sad grey eyes, white hair falling in his face. I blushed and closed my eyes to finish the chant, pushing the feeling away confused and hurt.

---

Lavi sat silent his mind far away eyes dark. Kanda let him be, giving him time to think it over. What Kanda head so far from Lavi reminded him of a story from ancient mythology. There was a sculptor named Pygmalion, he was so in love with the beautiful sculpture he carved, that he asked God to make her human. His wish was granted and he lived happily ever after with her.

"I didn't know she could be so cruel" Lavi whispered bringing Kanda back from his comparison thought.

---

'Princess, look here!' sung a stuffed bear dancing at Princess Lenalee's feet. With a soft thud she kicked the bear away, leaning her cheek on her hand

'This is boring, just as I expected' she sighed and looked out the window, a wicked smile slithered onto her face. Just outside Allen was happily juggled seven red apples'

'You're all better now I see' a chime of a voice chilled Allen's bones; the apples fell to the ground with muffled thud. Allen stood frozen with fear. Princess Lenalee now stood outside, arms crossed cold lifeless eyes settling on Allen.

---

A tear fell from Lavi's face. Kanda kept quiet.

"When I was in my office I noticed I ran out of Hydrochloric Acid, so I decided to go to the basement to get more . . ."

---

I opened the door when it stopped abruptly; it was blocked by something on the other side. I moved through the slightly open door to see Allen on the floor. It felt like my body went into complete shock because I remember trying to convince myself that the image in front of me wasn't real.

Allen lay on the floor, his body battered and cut deeper then the first time. His clothes were ripped and his face now held a long gash across his left eye. When my shock finally calmed I noticed the pool of blood around his body, his left arm had been torn off.

I fell to his side clutching his body 'WHO . . . WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!' I yelled feeling my eyes get misty. Allen's breathing was ragged, his eyes half open

'You told me to do everything in my power to make the princess happy' he gave a gasp trying to get air into his lungs

'I can't do anything right, Master' he whispered.

Lavi looked at Allen with pain shredding his heart, guilt flooding in. He pulled Allen into a hug holding him as close as he could without hurting him, running his hand through Allen's white hair now stained with blood.

---

Lavi's face was dripping with tears "I could feel his faint heart beat against my chest as I held his broken body" his face scrunched up with pain more tears falling. Kanda pulled a small cloth from his pocket and handed it to Lavi; he gladly took it whipping his eyes.

Kanda allowed Lavi to compose himself before he asked "So, what happened to his severed arm?" Lavi whipped the last of the tears away

"I created him, so I could also fix him. It wasn't that hard. The only problems were that the gash to his eye did not heal all the way, so know a red scare remains. Same with the arm, when I made another one and I fussed it to his arm it turned a blood red since I had to make it in such a hast I must of messed up on it a little making it turn red"

Lavi sighed trying to hold back tears "The pain must have been unbearable for him though"

Kanda took a sip of his now water downed ice tea "He is different from the other dolls"

Lavi nodded looking at Kanda "I was still confused about many things at the time, so when the time came I simply did what I always did . . ."

"What's that?"

Lavi gave a small smile "I did what my heart told me"

---

Lavi sat in his office his heard swirling from the recent event with Allen. For some reason his mind drifted to his mother explaining to a young naïve Lavi what to do when all seems lost

'Do what your heart tells you . . .' she had said with a warm smile.

'Do what the heart tells me . . .' Lavi whispered to himself getting up from his desk and waling over to his work bench. He picked up a vessel of dark liquid then moved to a book shelf.

'This chemical is dangerous . . . it should stay up here' he says placing the vessel on top of the shelf.

'Where is the Jester?' a voice from behind, Lavi turned startled.

'Lenalee . . .' Princess Lenalee played with the end of her hair as she spoke.

'We were in the middle of a very interesting game, but I guess he wasn't enjoying himself so much'

Footsteps could be heard running down the hall till Allen appeared with a bundle of white, blue, and yellow flowers in his hands.

'Master! Here are the flowers you asked for"

Princess Lenalee turned with a cruel smile on her lips 'Well, look at that! Your arm is all fixed now!'

Allen's body shuddered violently, his breathing quick, his eyes wide with fear. Princess Lenalee grab's Allen's white hair and pulled him back toward the door, Allen's cry ignored.

'Let's go back to my room and finish our little game. This time I'll cut off your head' she said with a soft giggle, Allen's eyes grew wider with terror

'Master! Please Save Me!' he cried out, his voice was shaky on the verge of tears as he staggered back. Lavi was hesitant, shocked with the burning desire to take Allen from her. He took her arm quickly pulling it away from Allen putting himself between them; Allen held his arms firmly around himself his body still shaking unable to move.

Lavi looked from Allen then to Princess Lenalee 'You win. I will let you go.' The Princess only looked back with her regular blank expression

'Forget that. You gave this Jester to me as a gift. It's mine to do as I please.' Princess Lenalee expression grew darker when she said this, giving Lavi an unsettling feeling.

He tried to negotiate 'Let the Jester go. I'll make you another doll'

Princess Lenalee just held her head high a small smile of evil on her face 'I don't want another doll. I like this one.' Allen kept his eyes to the ground still holding himself.

Lavi gasped 'Princess Lenalee!'

Princess Lenalee grabbed Allen's shoulder 'Come on, let's not bother him anymore . . .' Allen tried to shack away but her hold was to strong

'MASTER! SAVE ME!' Allen pleaded. Lavi looked to Allen seeing tears fall from his face as his lips quivered as he spoke softly

'I don't want to die . . .' Princess Lenalee pulled him along

'NO!' she felt Allen ripped from her hands, she looked back seeing Lavi's arms tightly around Allen.

Lavi looked her down 'That's Enough!' she was taken back unused to not getting her way, her face twisted into hatred and she lunged towered Allen grabbing his arm with both hands. Lavi pulled Allen away keeping him close when a sudden RIP came from Allen's sleeve, the shirt tore. Princess Lenalee let out a gasp as she stumbled backward knocking into a bookshelf.

A soft rocking noise was heard from the top of the shelf, the vial twirled slowly. Princess Lenalee looked up only to be dowsed in a discolored liquid, her face unprotected.

'AAAAH!' a blood curdling scream escaped her lips as the liquid slowly burned her skin away, she throw her hands to her face to stop the pain but to no help did it do.

'AAAAH!' she screamed again running from the room skin still burning. Lavi held Allen still feeling him shake till he finally heard him sigh with relief leaning his head on to Lavi's chest.

---

Lavi reached into his pocket pulling out a small photo handing it over to Kanda, he took it. The photo was of Lavi and Allen, the boy had longish white hair against white cream color skin. His grey eyes sparkling next to Lavi's own eyes, they looked very happy.

Kanda handed the photo back "I'm glad to see everything worked out" Lavi took the photo and looked it over a smile on his face, but his eyes still looked worried.

He looked to Kanda "What do you think happened to the princess after that?" Kanda looked out to the wide field

"Those who have everything don't know what it's like to suffer" he sighed and looked back to Lavi who still held the photo

"Perhaps it means they have no heart . . . Now the Princess has an outside that matches her inside"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, member it's not my idea (so sad) but it did make a nice but sad story. The Tarot Café is the Manga I got this story from; it's really good so you should read it!**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE WITH STRAWBERRIES ON TOP COMMENT!!! **


End file.
